ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXII - Hotrod
The Mark 22 (XXII), also known as the "Hot Rod", is a War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Hotrod", because of its flame like custom design on it's arms and legs plates, which is where it's name is derived from, because of it's appearance that resembles that of a "Hotrod". It was made to have the same defense as the first war machine suit, but with 1/3 of the weight. Armor Design This suit was a non-weaponized prototype of the War Machine Mark II armor. It featured dark plating on the torso and helmet, but sported crimson and orange flames on the appendages. Technological Characteristics This section is under progress. It is due to change, and is not yet final. Please do not edit or put any information! "'''Iron Man' and Awesomeness! That is what he'll bring upon this wiki! Hail Storms Wrath cannot see beyond that sole desire!!"'' 02:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Hail Storms Wrath Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 22 has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 22 has a horizontal rectangular shaped Unibeam, with a bright whitish blue glowing light from the Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II core it is powered from. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 22 arrived in the oil rig along with the Iron Legion, and started attacking the Extremis Soldiers after, when Tony gave the order to "Target all Extremis Heat Signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." After fighting some Extremis Soldiers during the ongoing battle, it was sent by J.A.R.V.I.S., under Tony's orders to aid him in his rescue for Pepper. The suit flew up to the platform of Tony's location, and just as Tony was about to jump into the suit, an Extremis Soldier vaulted a yellow metal pole from one of the oil rig's rails, straight through it. Thus destroying it as it was nailed on one of the base stands of the oil rig, while many parts of the suit broke off. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 22 is a playable armor that was released on the second update of the game. It is the second strongest armor categorized under the Frost Charge special power, with the first being the Mark 33. * Score Multiplier: x5.0 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 22 is the first and only armor among all of Tony's 42 armors to be a prototype of the War Machine Armor. * It is believed that this suit was made for Tony's close friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes as a prototype for his new War Machine Armor, but after the completion of the War Machine Armor Mark II, it became one of his suits instead. ** Tony claims that all the suits are designed for him yet Hot Rod was originally designed for Rhodey. Gallery Iron Man 3 File:Photo(44).jpg|The Mark 22, also known as the "Hotrod", a '''War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit. File:Photo(98).JPG| JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(624).JPG| External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience